La ultima melodia de la esperanza
by Katengecchi
Summary: El mundo esta en una guerra que parece no tener fin, en un mundo de desesperanza solo hay una persona capaz de traer de vuelta la vida a los corazones de los que la rodean, pero ¿realmente podrá lograrlo?. Una historia por el cumpleaños de Honoka.


**¡Hola!, En Japón ya es tres de agosto, lo que significa que es el cumpleaños de la lider de la leyenda que es µ's, Kousaka Honoka :D, por lo que tenia que publicar algo como buen fan, realmente pensaba hacer un One-shot TsubaHono que es mi OTP, pero gracias a las ideas de un colega, termine empezando una nueva historia, esta historia en principio es UmixHonoka** **(los siento Tsubasa D:), NozoEli** **, y dado que hay muy pocas historias con temática militar (al menos en español) me pareció buena idea, espero les guste, cualquier comentario, critica o petición es bien recibido.**

 **Anotaciones:**

 ***La canción que canta Honoka es "El final de los tiempos" de Norykko, pueden buscarla en YT, la recomiendo ampliamente.**

 ***Los rangos militares están basados en la organización actual de las fuerzas de autodefensa de Japón (JGSDF)**

 ***No creo que haya necesidad, pero el AK47 es un rifle de asalto ruso nacido en la 2GM pero que fue terminado en 1947 y es reconocido mundialmente por su desempeño.**

 ***Los M4 son rifles de asalto estadounidenses, en las JGSDF solo las fuerzas especiales los usan.**

 ***Los Howa Type 89 son rifles de asalto para la infantería de Japón, están adaptados para el tamaño del soldado promedio japonés.**

* * *

 **Su canto y mi tormenta**

\- ¡Teniente Sonoda ¿me escucha?! – una voz conocida me llamaba, pero estaba demasiado desorientada como para responder - ¡Sonoda! ¡Sonoda! ¡Umi-chan, por favor! – la voz se empezaba a quebrar como si la persona que me llamaba estuviera a punto de romper en llanto.

Mi conciencia por fin tomo control de mi cuerpo y me removí en mi lugar con dificultad – teniente… – llamé mientras trataba de acostumbrar mis ojos a la poca luz del lugar, escuché un suspiro de alivio y sentí unas manos que me tomaron del brazo – Creí que no lo ibas a lograr Umi-chan – la chica a mi lado me hablaba con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, el cual estaba lleno de rasguños y suciedad.

\- Kotori, ¿qué paso? – me dolía todo el cuerpo por lo que aún no me decidía a tratar de levantarme, por lo que solo mire a mi alrededor, estábamos en una especie de cafetería, había mesas y sillas tiradas por todo el lugar, los vidrios estaban rotos y las luces apagadas, la poca luz provenía del exterior donde la lluvia caía suavemente.

\- Fumiko no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo – recordé al instante lo que había pasado.

\- ¿Y las demás? – Kotori únicamente negó con la cabeza –

\- Mierda – sentí un dolor en el pecho mientras imágenes difusas de mis compañeras pasaban por mi mente, recargue mi cabeza y mire al techo, esperando que todo fuera un mal sueño…

Paso un tiempo hasta que mi mente estuvo dispuesta a volver a trabajar, Kotori y yo habíamos sobrevivido, pero si nos quedábamos aquí no sería así por mucho tiempo.

\- Tenemos que regresar Kotori – hablé a mi compañera de cabello cenizo, ella se encontraba a mi lado abrazando sus piernas mientras su mirada se perdía en el infinito - ¿Kotori? – sacudí ligeramente a mi amiga hasta que reacciono - ¿Nos vamos? -

\- Si, Umi-chan – a pesar de que le había pedido que no me llamara así, ahora realmente no importaba y tampoco tenía las ganas ni las energías para discutir eso, y más importante, había muchas otras cosas en las que tenía que pensar en este momento.

Luego de revisar nuestra localización y plantear una ruta, tomamos las M4 que Kotori había logrado recuperar y salimos del edificio, el sonido de la lluvia ocultaba nuestros movimientos, teníamos que regresar al otro lado de la ciudad, incluso si podíamos llegar atravesar al lado sur estaríamos bien, pues el enemigo solo controlaba la parte norte de la ciudad, el problema es que nosotras nos encontrábamos ahí, cualquier cosa podía pasar.

La lluvia se intensifico y lo agradecí infinitamente, pues el estridente sonido del agua golpeando los edificios y el suelo ocultó el ruido que hice al resbalar cerca de un puesto de control enemigo, tuvimos que rodear el centro de la ciudad para evitar posibles patrullas.

\- Nunca pensé que Tokio fuera tan estúpidamente grande – Kotori y yo nos encontrábamos en una casa abandonada en un distrito residencial cerca de Akihabara, yo miraba por la ventana con la mira de mi rifle de asalto buscando información, la noche había caído sobre la ciudad y el cansancio del día nos había pasado factura.

\- Umi-chan, aquí hay algo de comida – Kotori me extendió una bandeja.

\- ¿Dulces japoneses? – hubiera preferido algo más nutritivo.

\- Parece ser que esta familia tenía una tienda de dulces – señalo hacia una puerta – eso es lo que vi.

\- ¿Había algo más? – pregunte sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, Kotori sonrió con pena y negó con la cabeza.

\- No hay luz por lo que todo lo que hay en el refrigerador ya no sirve – su expresión cambio a una más alegre – pero parece que el suministro de agua funciona.

\- Genial – se sentía estúpido como me alegraba por ello – al menos podremos relajarnos un poco.

Luego de varias preparaciones tomamos turnos para darnos una ducha, el agua estaba fría, pero era mucho más agradable que la lluvia torrencial de hace unas horas. Tomamos prestadas algunas ropas de una de las habitaciones.

Esa noche descansamos ahí.

El cansancio y estrés mental era mayor de lo que Kotori y yo podíamos soportar, por lo que decidimos esperar y reanudar el recorrido en la tarde, pues seguramente llovería de nuevo, aprovechar eso nos daría las mejores posibilidades de llegar en una pieza a nuestro destino.

Como esperaba, la lluvia comenzó a las cuatro de la tarde y llego a su auge a las seis, pasada la hora nos detuvimos cerca de lo que antes era una estación del tren, ahora solo era un montón de escombros, en teoría estábamos por entrar en el área controlada por la JGSDF, no me agradaba la idea, pero teníamos que pasar debajo de un puente peatonal que llevaba a un gran edificio, los puntos ciegos eran muchos, pero darle vueltas al asunto no nos iba a llevar a ningún lado.

\- Kotori, cúbreme – trate de avanzar, pero su mano me detuvo.

\- Yo lo hare – se veía determinada, antes de que yo pudiera replicar, pues no pensaba permitirlo, ella ya había avanzado lo suficiente como para no poder retroceder, avanzo rápidamente hacia el otro lado de la calle para luego dirigirse hacia abajo del puente, en seguida dio un vistazo rápido e hizo señas señalando que todo estaba en orden, por lo que avance hacia donde estaba ella, la lluvia aun caía con fuerza por lo que cualquier ruido era cubierto por ella, aun así sentía algo no andaba bien.

Kotori estaba demasiado nerviosa, su comportamiento la delataba.

\- K-Kotori, espera… – trate de detenerla pues ella había comenzado a caminar sin avisarme, llego a la esquina del otro extremo de la base del puente, y se dispuso a asomarse para comprobar el área.

En el momento en el que avanzó y volteó en la esquina, un golpe seco se escuchó y el arma de Kotori salió volando, por reflejo levante mi arma y apunte hacia la figura que apuntaba una pistola hacia mi amiga, justo antes de jalar el gatillo el cañón de mi arma exploto y la fuerza del impacto la arrebató de mis manos.

\- ¡No te muevas! – dijo en inglés con una voz autoritaria una chica rubia, quien sostenía una AK47 que apuntaba hacia mí, la otra chica había sometido a Kotori y tenía el cabello morado, iba a protestar hasta que me percate del uniforme que tenían ambas chicas.

\- ¡No somos enemigos! – dije tratando de no perder el control, pues Kotori tenía una mueca de dolor por el fuerte agarre de la peli morada.

\- Puede ser – ellas también se habían percatado de nuestro uniformes - ¿pero como sabemos que eso es cierto? –

…

Luego de un exhaustivo interrogatorio pudimos convencerlas y después de una verificación por radio ellas nos llevaron a la base de operaciones, esta se encontraba en una escuela que también servía como uno de los varios albergues para civiles que quedaron atrapados en medio del conflicto.

\- La situación es difícil teniente Sonoda – la rubia hablaba mientras la otra chica conducía – Inteligencia confirmo que el enemigo está preparándose para ocupar definitivamente la ciudad – la frustración se notaba en su voz – si los altos mandos no logran mandar refuerzos a fin de mes tendremos que retirarnos.

\- Dos semanas –

Dos semanas y nuestro país perdería su capital…. apreté mis puños con fuerza sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer.

El viaje duro unos veinte minutos, cuando bajamos del vehículo fuimos a reportarnos con los superiores a cargo de la zona.

\- Suboficial Ayase, Suboficial Tojou – ambas chicas hicieron el saludo reglamentario mientras la rubia hablaba – hemos regresado del patrullaje.

Un hombre bastante fornido devolvió el saludo y miro en nuestra dirección, pues habíamos entrado con sus subordinadas, pero no habíamos dicho nada, su intensa mirada me intimido por un segundo.

\- Teniente Sonoda Umi – saludé igual que Ayase – Primera compañía del Grupo de Operaciones especiales.

\- Teniente Minami Kotori – mi compañera me imito - … -

…

Luego de explicar nuestra situación, el oficial al mando nos permitió quedarnos en la base, nos dieron "nuevos" uniformes y armas, pues mi rifle había sido destrozado y el de Kotori quedo perdido bajo del puente.

\- A Kotori no le gustan estos Howa 89 – Kotori se quejaba de manera infantil de los rifles que nos habían dado, después de todo, las armas que teníamos originalmente eran exclusivas de las fuerzas especiales.

\- Kotori… - iba a decir algo pues notaba algo en ella que me inquietaba, pero fui interrumpida.

\- Teniente Sonoda, ¿podría acompañarme? – más que una pregunta era una orden de la persona con la que hablamos antes.

…

\- ¿Le molesta si fumo? – negué con un gesto y el encendió un cigarro.

\- ¿En que le puedo ayudar, comandante Kousaka? –

\- ¿En este momento está cumpliendo órdenes? –

\- No, regresamos de una misión, no hemos recibido nuevas ordenes –

\- Ya veo – suspiró de una forma que no sabía si era de alivio o resignación.

\- Como ya sabe, la situación de la ciudad es algo delicada – miro al techo – pero nosotros tenemos la orden de proteger la ciudad, y yo pienso cumplir esa orden hasta sus últimas consecuencias – algo en mi entendió la forma de expresarse del comandante.

\- ¿Usted es de Tokio? –

\- Si – aplasto el cigarro en el cenicero con una sonrisa melancólica – mi esposa y mis hijas vivían aquí, teníamos una tienda de dulces japoneses – desvió la mirada con pesar – al menos hasta hace un año.

\- Ya veo –

\- Pero mi historia no es lo que importa aquí – se repuso y nuevamente hablo con autoridad – puede que este abusando de mi autoridad, pero realmente no me interesa, Teniente Sonoda Umi, usted tiene una nueva misión.

…

Pocas veces me había sentido acorralada, mi sentido de la justicia me decía que esto no era del todo correcto, pero sin duda era lo que nos daba la oportunidad de salir de la ciudad a Kotori y a mí.

La idea era simple, yo tendría que proteger a las hijas del comandante a cambio de que Kotori y yo pudiéramos escoltar a los civiles en la evacuación que se llevaría a cabo dentro de unos días, ciertamente era un trato que tenía ventajas para mí, pero ver que lo único que le importaba al comandante era preservar exitosamente la vida de sus hijas, me molestaba sobremanera.

\- Kotori, vámonos – dije a la peli gris que me esperaba en el pasillo, aún no había tomado la decisión, pero necesitaba aire fresco.

Kotori y yo salimos de la base y nos dirigimos al área del albergue que se encontraba en un perímetro protegido, el auditorio, el gimnasio y todas las aulas del primer piso estaban destinadas a los civiles, realmente no tenía ganas de conocer a las hermanas Kousaka por lo que nos unimos a la vigilancia que se encontraba en el segundo piso.

La noche había llegado y la lluvia continuaba estridente por las conversaciones se hacían sin miedo a un volumen normal, por otro lado, las luces estaban apagadas en todos lados, la luna era la única fuente de iluminación para una de las ciudades más pobladas del planeta, que ahora se encontraba prácticamente desierta.

Lamentable.

Pensamientos pesimistas comenzaron a hacerse presentes mientras inspeccionaba aleatoriamente el área que tenía frente a mí, ¿realmente teníamos oportunidad de sobrevivir?, ¿qué pasara si perdemos la guerra?, preguntas y respuestas negativas danzaban por mi mente con total impunidad sin que yo pudiera detenerlas.

Una melodiosa voz se comenzó a escuchar a lo lejos, primero solo eran canturreos, pero en algún momento comenzó a cantar, captando por completo mi atención.

" _Quisiera arrebatar la luz a las estrellas_

 _ponerla en tu mirada y hacerla aún más bella_

 _acunar tu corazón, duérmete amor_

 _Quisiera apagar la voz a las sirenas_

 _hacerte un nido con,_

 _arena, mar y tierra_

 _devolverte la ilusión_

 _es mi misión_

 _Me gustaría darte, hasta lo que no pides_

 _crear días perfectos, que te sientas libre_

 _pintar con oro_

 _y rellenar...cada incisión del corazón_

 _quisiera ser un hada_

 _a veces invisible_

 _y asegurarme de que nunca necesites_

 _quisiera quitarte el temor..._

 _DARTE VALOR […]"_

La canción terminó y el sonido de la lluvia volvió a tomar el protagonismo de la noche, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, excepto en mi interior, pues la voz había entrado en mi removiendo todos mis sentimientos y avivando mi espíritu trayendo de vuelta sensaciones que creí olvidadas, pues desde que había tomado un arma no había vuelto a sentir el auténtico gozo de estar viva.

Pedí que me cubrieran y me dirigí a las escaleras, pues la voz había venido de la parte baja del edificio, y aunque no supiera exactamente de donde, nada más importaba, pues mi curiosidad había vencido a mi lógica y estaba determinada a encontrar a la dueña de aquella voz.

Por supuesto esto no funciono, no tenía idea de dónde ir o buscar, pues lo único que encontraba era rostros de confusión al verme desesperada buscando, luego de un breve recorrido me resigné y me dirigí nuevamente a las escaleras para volver a mi puesto.

\- No te había visto por aquí, ¿eres nueva? – una voz amable y familiar me llamo.

\- Si, llegué hoy a la base – dije algo tensa pues había reconocido la voz, aunque aún tenía dudas.

\- Ya veo, eso es raro, no habían llegado más militares desde hace tres meses – dijo la chica con algo de ingenuidad en su voz, decidí voltearme completamente para poder observarla bien.

Era una chica normal, al menos eso pensé al principio, no pude observarla bien, pues la luz que se filtraba del exterior no era suficiente para ver bien su rostro o el color de su cabello, aun así, por alguna extraña razón, la figura de la chica me parecía más brillante que el resto del paisaje, hasta cierto punto era hipnotizante, pues no podía apartar mi vista de ella, pude notar que me dedicaba una sonrisa.

\- Me llamo Honoka – dijo finalmente.

\- Teniente Sonoda Umi –

\- Mucho gusto Umi-san – ¿Umi-san?

\- ¿Fuiste tú la que estaba cantando hace un momento? –

\- Si, era yo, ¿te pareció molesto? –

\- No, fue hermoso - ¿por qué había dicho eso? Ella solo se agacho un poco, rayos, había dicho algo muy raro de repente, parecía que ella iba a decir algo, cuando otra muchacha, un poco más bajita que Honoka, llego rompiendo la tensión que se había formado.

\- Hermana, tenemos que terminar de repartir los cobertores limpios, apresúrate –

\- Si, ya voy – respondió de forma graciosa – bueno, espero podamos hablar pronto – hizo un gesto con su mano despidiéndose.

Algo pasa conmigo.

\- Espera – algo en mí no quería separarse de ella - ¿puedo ayudarlas… a… con eso? –

\- ¡Claro! –

…

Me desperté cuando la luz del sol ya estaba por llegar a su máximo, pues casi era medio día, afortunadamente nuestra posición nos permitía tomarnos esa clase de lujos, aunque realmente no era así, solamente no quería cumplir al pie de la letra las órdenes del comandante, había pasado toda la noche vigilando por lo que me había tomado el derecho de dormir más de cuatro horas, luego de ayudar a esas chicas había vuelto a mi puesto hasta las seis de la mañana.

Honoka, el nombre de aquella chica se había mantenido en mi mente e inmediatamente después de despertar volvió a aparecerse, no pude ver con detalle su rostro o identificar correctamente su color de cabello o su figura, pero su voz retumbaba en mi cabeza reclamando atención, como si fuera alguna clase de mensaje cifrado que necesitaba resolver a toda costa, salí de mi dormitorio en busca de Kotori, pues seguramente estaría buscando algo en que distraer su mente, era imposible que se encontrara bien después de lo que paso ayer.

Kotori era la única que había visto lo que sucedió, pues cuando yo desperté ella ya había traído nuestras cosas y había visto el destino de nuestras

-Ayer perdimos a nuestras compañeras – Fumiko, Mika y Hideko se habían enlistado al mismo tiempo que nosotras y habíamos sido parte del mismo programa, a pesar de mis barreras me había encariñado con ellas, por lo que me dolía su partida - aunque todas sabíamos que en cualquier momento podía pasar – apreté los puños, no era momento de pensar en ello.

\- ¡Teniente!, ¡teniente! – una voz llena de energía me llamaba, yo volteé buscando el origen, una chica peli jengibre me saludaba enérgicamente con una mano, por la forma en que tenía arreglado el cabello supe que era la misma chica de ayer, Honoka.

Me reuní con la animada muchacha quien estaba ayudando a repartir la comida a los refugiados, el detalle que me sorprendió fue que ella también vestía un uniforme militar.

En su insignia había dos puntas de flecha hacia arriba y una flor de cerezo.

\- No sabía que también eras parte de las fuerzas de autodefensa, sargento – ella le encargo su puesto a otro compañero y se acercó a mí, y me dirigió una brillante sonrisa.

\- Así es – levanto con energía su mano para el saludo reglamentario – Sargento primero Kousaka Honoka, a sus órdenes -.

\- ¿Eh? – Kousaka, no me digas que…


End file.
